


Love From Two Sides DISCONTINUED

by C1rcuit, TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forest Guardian!Sapnap, M/M, Rival Kingdoms, both are princes from different kingdoms need i say more, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1rcuit/pseuds/C1rcuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: George wakes up in a cold sweat after tons of nightmares he gets, so he goes out on the streets at 3am and meets someone special.
Relationships: Clay | Dream and Georgenotfound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. The Beginning of Something True

[GEORGE POV]

I woke up in a cold sweat after this recurring nightmare I’ve had for quite some time, as much as 3 months. It’s always about me becoming king and getting assassinated during a speech, it’s really scary for me being a prince.

“I should go out and get fresh air..” I muttered to myself, checking the time.. “3AM?! What the hell..” I whisper-shouted to no one. 

I got up quickly and quietly, got changed into a nice set of clothes, maybe a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants so I don't get recognized in the town. I finally got out of the castle and ran into the streets of Foundland Kingdom, it’s quite the large kingdom, largest of the continent of Rajasthan. I walk through the streets of the town, looking for the familiar bakery run by a sweet lady named Niki, the bakery is called Niki’s Delightful Pastries and it has the BEST and I mean THE BEST desserts. I finally found the small bakery on the corner of the street called Unfound Street. I looked at it and headed towards it, not seeing the tall man wearing a green hoodie and white smiley face mask in front of me, we ran into each other and I yelped in surprise and fell over onto my arse. “Woah, are you okay?” The mysterious man asked me as he held out a hand for me to grab. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just got surprised from the ‘sudden run into someone and fell over’ kind of thing.” I responded, taking his hand and got up, “Anyways, what’s your name? Mine is George,” I asked as I got up and regained my balance. 

“My name is Dream, Nice to meet you George.” Dream responded, nodding his head at me, “Nice to meet you too, Dream” George responded and walked away, heading towards the bakery. 

[DREAM POV]

As the boy started walking toward the bakery, I started to wonder something. As many know, I am the prince of Spirit Kingdom, and being prince has its perks, but also has its downsides. I never really get to make any friends. As prince, I have many tasks to tend to throughout the day. Some of these tasks include slaying monsters, protecting the kingdom from intruders or spies, and leading excursions of our citizens to search for new land to conquer. I never really have anytime to relax, or make any friends for that matter. I was currently on a mission to try and gather information from our rival kingdom, Foundland Kingdom. We are currently on the verge of war, so any info I could get could be useful to my kingdom. 

I looked around to see if anyone was on the streets. Nobody was. I looked back at the boy who was about to enter the bakery and made a decision. Even though I have been taught that everybody in Foundland Kingdom was an enemy to Spirit Kingdom, especially the prince, I sensed something telling me to get to know this boy, and maybe even become friends with him. This was completely contradicting the rules of Spirit Kingdom but I didn’t care, I needed a friend for the first time in I don’t know how long. Plus I am the prince, so I can basically do whatever the fuck I want, nobody can really stop me.

“Hey, wait up,” I called out.

The boy turned back to look at me, a bit of confusion on his face. I quickly made my way up to him, stopping a few feet away. I began to get nervous. I hadn’t tried to make friends in the past almost at all, so this was really nerve racking to me. I also didn’t wanna mess this up, considering that this might be the only time I can make a friend.

“Do you wanna, maybe uh, talk a bit? I uh, really have nobody to talk to,” I said, stuttering rapidly. 

I lowered my head, trying my best to hide my embarrassment. I was expecting him to laugh at me, calling out my embarrassment and use it to humiliate me. After a few moments of silence, I lift my head back up to see him looking at me. Seconds later, he had a big smile across his face, his cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink from the cold early morning weather.

“Of course,” he cheerfully said.

I was caught off guard, not expecting such a positive answer.

“Really?” I responded.

“Yeah! Wanna come inside the bakery with me? We could talk over a pastry or somethin,’” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” I said, smiling greatly. 

He opened the door of the bakery, holding it open for me. I walked inside and the smell of sugar and flour infiltrated my nose. The boy walked over to the counter, starting conversation with the lady there, who I assumed ran the place. After he chatted with her for a bit, I see him point at two pastries that were behind the glass display. I see the lady nod and grab them both, handing them to the boy, who I now remember told me his name was George. He walked over to a bartop that was facing the windows, the two treats in his hand. He looked over at me and waved his arms, gerstering for me to come over and I did so. I just kinda stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. George then spoke up.

“You can sit next to me,” he exclaimed.

I slowly and shyly slide into the seat next to him. I look and see a pastry sat in front of me. It looked like the same ones that George had gotten. I look beside and see that he now only had one of the treats. I then realized he had given me the second one he had. 

I reach into my pocket, seeing if I had any spare coins on me so I could pay him back.

“Nonono, you don’t have to pay me back. Think of it as a token of friendship,” he said.

That’s when I knew I had made the right choice.


	2. Dreams May Be Scary, But It's Not Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George become friends, They split off with a plan to meet up again.
> 
> Dream has a dream that quickly turns into a nightmare, but, nightmares aren't reality.

[GEORGE POV]

Me and Dream talked for a while, we bonded a lot while we chatted. By the time our conversation finished Niki came over to let us know its closing time and we should leave, I paid quickly and went out of the store with Dream. “We should meet up more!” I offered, smiling at the white smiley-faced masked man. “That sounds like a nice idea, maybe.. Saturday at 2am..?” Dream offered at me, nodding. “Sure, it’s a plan.” I said and walked off, waving goodbye to Dream.

[DREAM POV]

‘Wow.. I just made a friend’ I thought, while walking back towards my kingdom, checking the time.. 4:35AM?!?!? I quickly ran towards my kingdom, so I wouldn't get in trouble for staying out too late, since I’ve been told to come back at 5am.

I ran into the castle, hoping not to wake anyone up. It’s 5:11am, I quickly walked to my room, hoping not to run into any guards on the way.

I found my way to my room through the darkness of the hallways and walked in, climbing into my bed and taking off my mask to put it on the nightstand beside my resting space. I quickly fall asleep, falling into a nice dream.

[THE DREAM]

I wake up in a flower field in the middle of nowhere, I look around and see a nice cottage that has smoke flowing through the chimney. I walk over to the cottage and look through the window, I see the boy.. “George..?” I whispered as I walked into the small house. The brown haired man turned around, surprised at the sound of the door opening, “..You look familiar.. Oh! Aren’t you Dream? I'm quite forgetful” George said, chuckling at his forgetfulness. “Uh… Oh yeah, I’m Dream.” I said, stuttering on my words a bit. “So, What are you doing here?” George asked, putting down his tea that he was drinking moments prior. “I don't know, I mean.. I just woke up in a field and saw this cottage, which I guess is yours.”. George nodded, getting up from his chair, “So, I guess you’re clueless on what's happening currently? I’m just trying to.. Y’know, relax a bit from all this.. stuff that's been happening.. And, you’re kinda ruining it” George said, quickly turning to face Dream, knife appearing in hand. Dream gasps, backing away trying to escape George. George creeps closer, eyes turning to a dark shade of red, “You know Dream, you’re an idiot. You fell right into a death hole that I, myself, made.”. George then suddenly launches himself at Dream, catching him off guard, Dream helplessly tries and opens the door, and then meets the void. The void of death and no escape.

[DREAM OVER, REALITY BACK]  
[THIRD PERSON POV]

Dream gasped, waking up from his dream that turned quickly into a nightmare. He held his hand to his chest, frantically breathing after that horror of a dream. He calms down shortly after, checking the time.. 8:30am.. breakfast should be done soon

Dream quickly gets up, putting on his morning clothes and walks to the dining hall. He smells all the tasty and nice breakfast food that the chefs have made. He looks into the room, expecting to see his parents in there, but they weren’t there, ‘They must be in the throne room’ Dream thought, walking slowly to the throne room. “Ay,” one of the guards in the hall said, “Your parents want you in the throne room, this instant.”. Dream nodded and continued on his way to where his parents were.

See what i did there? A CLIFF HANGER WOAH OH NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter may be bad :(  
> My co-writer decided to take a break from writing so I did this chapter my myself, hope you enjoyed it :]


	3. Sometimes Nature is the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream runs away in fear of getting yelled at,  
> George has a normal morning, and somehow, doesnt get caught sneaking back in the castle.
> 
> (Also referring to the chapter title, it means that Nature helps Dream and George remember something they forgot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is food in George's POV so I just wanted to let you know :]

**** I walked into the throne room, I don't know what is going to happen.   
“Uhm.. I’m h-here?” I said, stuttering a bit on my words.   
“ **_DREAM!_ ** ” My dad shouted, sounding angered. I flinched at the sudden yelling, “U-uhm, yes.. Dad..?” I chuckled nervously

“ **YOU WERE HOME LATE, WHERE WERE YOU?** ” My dad shouted, banging his fist on the armrest of his throne.   
  
I fiddled with my fingers nervously, “I-I got lost on the way home,” I stuttered nervously, putting my hands behind my back.   
  
“I **HIGHLY** DOUBT THAT” The older said, with a big emphasis on the ‘highly’.   
  
“I swear- I swear I did” I lied, nervously sweating.   
  
“One of the guards saw you walking down the hall last night, and another saw you walking in the castle with a weird smile on your face.” He said, in all seriousness and slight anger.   
  
“I-I Uhm..” I stuttered out, I ran, I ran out the castle door and heard my dad shout for guards to catch me.   
  
I ran out the castle walls, heavily breathing, ‘I gotta get out of here, and fast’ I thought, sprinting across the town streets and out into the wilderness. I look around, stopping, and hear more footsteps. I quickly climb a tall tree and hide in it, hearing people pass by down on the ground, I sigh with relief, rubbing my eyes. Dark void hits me   
  
  
  
  
**** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[2 HOURS LATER]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** I wake up suddenly, Wait I'm in a- tree..? It’s dark out, maybe 5pm... Friday? ‘WAIT, FRIDAY?’ I thought, quickly jumping down, ‘I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH GEORGE TOMORROW, AT 2AM,’ I thought. I don't know where I am at all, I’m in the middle of a forest, I’m dirty, I’m hungry, and thirsty.   
  
I hear a river after a couple minutes of walking in a random direction, I run up to it, and it’s clear as the blue sky. “This is perfect, I could probably drink this water,” I muttered silently, sitting down by the running water. I lean over and cup my hands into the clear water, and drink it. I let out a full sigh of relief, drinking more of the water.   
  
  
**_[GEORGE POV]_ **

**_[COUPLE HOURS AGO, 3AM FRIDAY]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** I walk away, happy knowing I made a friend. He walks away and down the street, disappearing around the corner. I walk towards the castle, quickly sneaking back in the walls of the large building. I look around for guards so I don't get caught sneaking back into my home.   
  
I found my way through the halls and ran into my room silently as possible, I shut the door and crawled back into bed, soon falling into a nice deep sleep.   
  
  
**_[FRIDAY, 8:30AM]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** I woke up, stretching with a long yawn. I check the time and it's almost time for breakfast, so I get up and get changed into better clothes than my others.   
  
I quickly got changed and headed out my room to the dining hall, calmly strolling and looking at the paintings hung on the walls. I finally arrive at the dining hall, walking in and seeing a bunch of food freshly cooked. My mouth watered at the sight and I quickly sat down, I waited for my parents to arrive at the table so we could eat. **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[COUPLE MINUTES LATER]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** My parents walked in finally and sat down, so we began to eat.   
  
After we finished, I walked out and went into the garden, and then I remembered, ‘OH FUCK, IM MEETING DREAM TONIGHT’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter myself, as my co-writer is still on her break :]


	4. Finally, another hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet up again after their first run in at the bakery.

**_[DREAM POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** I’ve been wandering around this large forest for a while now, it was getting dark, so I decided to make my way to Foundland Kingdom.   
  
I finally arrived near where me and George last met, nervously fiddling with my fingers, and then suddenly..   
  
“Hi Dream,” a voice from behind me sounded, making me jump and turn around.   
  
“Oh- Hi George,” I smiled, giving a slight wave to the shorter.   
  
“Come on, I’ve got a plan,” George says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the street.   
  
**_[GEORGE POV]_ **   
  
We’ve been walking for a while, and talking about some random stuff that we have in common. I then realized we reached the spot, which is a nice place by a lake in the forest.   
  
“We’re here!” I announced, smiling at Dream.   
  
“Woah, this is cool,” Dream said, finally looking up at the place, mouth agape at the scenery.   
  
“Mhm, I always come here to relax,” I say, adjusting my glasses.   
  
“HEY!” A voice sounded behind us, and we jumped around.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I had to get a chapter out soon, writers block :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the lake, we meet another character of this story

**_[??? POV]_ **

  
**_  
_ ** **** “HEY!” I shouted, as I saw 2 unknown figures talking by the lake.   
  
The two jumped around, and I started laughing at them because of the pure look of terror on their faces.   
  
“Oh man- you should’ve seen your faces,” I wheezed, falling on the ground in hysterics.   
  
“Who are you?” The taller one with a smilely face mask asked, in a suspicious tone.   
  
“I? I am Sapnap, guardian of this forest, and yours?” I said, getting up quickly.   
  
“I’m Dream, this is George,” Dream said, gesturing towards the shorter who wears black and white goggles.   
  
“Well, nice to meet you, Dream and George,” I say, readjusting my white headband.   
  
“Nice to meet you too,” Dream said, turning to George, “Well, shall we go now? We were going to hang out,”   
  
George nodded, and followed Dream out of the lake clearing. I sighed, summoned my staff and vanished with a swish of the long, moss-covered staff.   
  
  
  
  
**_[DREAM POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** **** “That was crazy,” I chuckled, stretching my arms out and looking at George.   
  
“But he did seem cool,” George said, walking by my side.   
  
I nodded, and looked forward as we made our way through the streets of Foundland Kingdom,   
  
“Well, I’m going back home, we’ll meet soon.. Right?” I said, scratching the back of my head.   
  
“Of course we’ll meet up soon again, assbutt,” George said, chuckling, he looked over to me and said, “Next friday?” he offered.   
  
I nodded my head and went on my way back to where I… wait- I don’t really have a home anymore, I sighed and walked into the forest and walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.   
  
  
**_[GEORGE POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I walked down the street, smiling as I went, thinking about what happened at the lake and the charming- wait uhhh.. Nevermind, don’t think that..   
  
  
**_[BACK AT FOUNDLAND CASTLE, GEORGE’S ROOM]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I climbed up the wall, and through my window, accidentally landing on the floor with a thud.   
  
“Shit..” I silently hissed as I got up.   
  
I quickly hopped back in bed and fell into a nice slumber.   


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter story, Its written with the help of my friend TVBB0M0MENT :D


End file.
